


The Bad Thing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Stolen moments taste the sweetest...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- The Bad Thing  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Fbowden  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~1400  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Severus  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Stolen moments taste the sweetest  
 **Author's Notes** \- Written for my mission_insane _Inspired by Songs_ table, which can be [found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/183516.html#cutid6). The song I've used is _The Bad Thing_ by Arctic Monkeys, lyrics can be found [here](http://www.lyricsmania.com/lyrics/arctic_monkeys_lyrics_4351/favourite_worst_nightmare_lyrics_41903/the_bad_thing_lyrics_453918.html) Though it's inspired by a song, it is not a songfic, *grin*

Written for Potion_Lady, just because *hugs*

 

 

__

Do the bad thing,  
Take off your wedding ring,

Quietly, Harry wonders what it is the older man sees in him, what quality he possesses that makes him worth the chase, worth the risk that they both take every time they enter this quiet little pub. It's dominated by Muggles, and a Disillusionment charm takes care of any witches or wizards, ensuring that when Harry slides into a booth at the back, he could be anyone in the world.

But he isn't, he's the Saviour. The Boy Who Lived. Husband. Father. 

Lover.

Shivering slightly, Harry closes his fingers around the pint, bringing it to his lips and relishing the heavy foam that precedes the tang of even heavier bitter. Just one pint, and then he'll leave. He won't wait on Severus, or at least, that's what Harry tells himself. And perhaps it's true, because Severus always slides into the booth just as Harry's raising his glass for the final mouthful. A fresh pint is set in front of him, and while Severus sips at brandy, Harry wraps his hands around the glass, trying to seek some comfort from the drops of condensation that trickle over his hands like tears. 

They don't speak, don’t need to any more. They said all that needed to be said long ago, and the words just go round in circles now. They hate each other, but they love each other. Can't stand each others' company, but can’t bear to be apart. It's story-book love, lay along the line between love and hate, constantly in flux as they try and turn away from each other, only to be dragged back together time and time again. But the situation is far from a fairytale, and Harry can’t even hate Severus for having nothing to lose when he risks everything, because Severus has a business, has a lover, would lose it all if he were found to be interfering with the marriage of the Golden Couple, as unimaginative journalists are so fond of calling Harry and Ginny.

Severus drains his glass and stands up, walking to the back of the smoky pub and ducking into the toilets. They chose this pub years ago for a good reason; a pub that completely ignores the laws on smoking and lock-ins is the perfect place to find patrons who won't investigate strangled noises that escape Silencing spells. 

The choice is always left up to him, and Harry has only every made one choice, only ever chosen one of his two options. Downing his pint, he weaves through the tables and enters the bathroom, throwing up a careless Silencing charm – nothing too strong, since he doesn't want to alert the Ministry by using heavy magic in an area officially populated only by Muggles. 

Harry flattens his palm against the cubicle door, studying the thick band of platinum around his finger. He can’t do this wearing it, and slowly slides the ring from his finger, tucking it into his jeans pocket before muttering a sticking charm to ensure it doesn't fall out. If the bare bulb hadn’t been covered in a layer of grime older then he was, Harry knew the strip of skin untarnished by the elements would have taunted him even more than the ring itself. But it was dark, and he could not see it, so it was not there. 

Pushing the door open, Harry closes it with his back, fumbling with the sliding lock as Severus' hands clutch his face, twine through his hair and pull him forwards to join their lips together. The kiss is desperate, their breath hitting their cheeks roughly. Harry can feel strands of hair pulling free of his scalp, and he moans as Severus' tongue pushes his lips open, seeks and is granted entry to his willing mouth.

They don't have much time, they never do, and though Harry wants to lose himself in the earthy spice of Severus' lips, he knows he can't. One day, maybe, they'll take the chance on a hotel room, on something that lasts hours, not minutes. He doubts it, the war made both of them too paranoid to ever leave a parchment trail. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry leans back against the door and meets Severus' eyes for the first time that evening. They're glittering with things left unsaid, but Harry knows that even if there were words to explain the emotions, Severus would not use them. There's a reason they don’t speak any more. It hurts too much.

With quiet reverence, Severus' stained fingers – purple, today, because the full moon is only days away and Wolfsbane needs to be made – take his glasses and removes them gently, folding the arms in and setting them on top of the cistern. Harry blinks rapidly, and Severus comes back into view, a little fuzzy around the edges, but still within his range of sight. The older man's fingers trail down his cheeks, and Harry can’t stand it anymore. He dives forwards, letting go of everything as he twines around Severus' body and silently begs the other men to take command of the situation, to take control of him. 

Severus obliges, and Harry exhales sharply into the kiss as he's pressed back against the closed door, Severus holding his face while Harry trails his hands down to undo their trousers. He whimpers when he finally gets inside the material, gets to wrap his fingers around Severus' erection, around the silky smooth shaft and the soft, sticky head. He could just hit his knees, worship every bump and ridge until Severus stains his throat with release, gives Harry something he'll taste for days. But he doesn't, instead Harry breaks the kiss and turns around, inviting in his open-legged stance. 

The care with which Severus rolls his boxers down belies the franticness with which he slides two fingers into Harry's arse, protection and lubrication charms on both their lips. Harry bears down on Severus' fingers as they work him open, biting his bottom lip to prevent his cries; he doesn't have much faith in his Silencing charm. He can't hold in his whimper when Severus slides both index fingers inside Harry, then flattens his palms over Harry's buttocks and spreads him open. It burns, in the most delicious way, as Severus slides his dick into place. 

For the brief seconds when his cock and his fingers are inside Harry, it's almost more than Harry can bear. But then Severus' fingers slide free, are repositioned to hold Harry's hips, and Harry presses back into Severus' thrusts as he braces himself against the door. He can feel Severus' forehead pressing between his shoulder blades, and Harry moves one arm from the door, reaching it behind him and clutching at Severus' hair, needing them to be as close as possible. 

Severus' right hand leaves his hip, travels across Harry's skin to curl around his dick and administer long, languorous strokes. It's unfair, that Severus can push him so quickly to the edge, and Harry focuses on pushing back into Severus’ thrusts, clamping down around the cock inside him as he comes on a strangled cry, stifling it with his forearm. 

The only sign of Severus' orgasm is the tightening of his hand on Harry's hip, and the slight stiffening of the body behind him. Harry takes his chances, clenching down on Severus and revelling in the soft moan as he prolongs the other man's aftershocks. Harry wishes they could stay like this forever, in this dingy cubicle where the rest of the world doesn’t exist. But they can't, and in no time at all Severus is pulling free and whispering cleaning charms. They aren't strong enough, but they'll do for now, and Harry busies himself with his jeans as he listens to Severus straightening his clothes behind him. 

They leave the cubicle, and Harry crosses to the sinks, turning on the tap and waiting for the water to run clear before cupping some in his hands and splashing it over his face. He keeps his head bowed, his eyes closed, when long fingers close over his shoulder, straightening up and opening his eyes only when the door swings shut. Studying himself in the mirror, Harry holds onto the peace Severus has created inside him for as long as he can. 

All too soon, it slips away; gone until the next time they're together. With a sigh, Harry slips his hand into his pocket and pulls the ring out, sliding it back into place before he turns to head out of the bathroom, out of the pub, and back to his home.

_But it wont make it that much easier,  
it might make it worse_


End file.
